Dancing to Find Nemo
by Snea
Summary: You know how they say Atlantis sank beneath the sea? Did they ever mention the other cities that went with it? And the world's only protectors are still going through puberty. PPGxRRB
1. Hearing Legends

**Dancing to Find Nemo**

by Snea a.k.a. Rakushi

**A/N**: Evil bastards deleted my fanfic:( Here it is again...edited.

**Disclaimer**: Like I own something. I'm a teenager!

------------------

**Ichi (One)**: Hearing Legends

Hi! I'm Bubbles Utonium of the Powerpuff Girls! Hee hee. But you probably don't really want to know that, do you? Anyways, I've just pretty much grown up with my sisters. We've finally turned 15, and are currently getting ready to go into 10th grade, with, once again, Ms. Keane as our teacher. But enough about school, age, and all that other stuff.

Besides boys! We (as in my sisters and me) LUV to talk about guys! It's just hard not to.

Though Buttercup seems to talk about them as friends rather than as crushes... Hmm...

Blossom and I prefer talking about them as crushes. Well, Blossom does, and I just listen to her talk about them while occasionally commenting. See, I don't like any of the boys at our school, Pokey Oaks High (is it just me or is that name on everything?), I'd prefer someone else. Only problem is, my sisters (and the Professor for that matter) wouldn't agree with my choice.

Which I guess is what this story is really about. See, I like a villain, and not just any villain, but a Rowdyruff Boy.

That's right.

Bubbles fell in love with a dead guy!

How's that for convenient? Not very, am I right? Well, at least I thought he was _dead_-dead. Till earlier this summer...

Now to describe how we look. We're all tall, 5' 6 1/2", very...cough...feminine looking (females, you know what I mean), and still pretty thin, though Buttercup has gotten a _pretty_ "hour-glass" figure that Bloss is pretty jealous of (I'm not), me, I'm just starting to get a figure as Buttercup stated. Oh well, looks like Bloss got left in the dust on the figure part of the formula. Though as she says when I mentioned it, 'I make up for it with smarts.' Boy did I _not_ tell her that Ms. Keane and Ms. Birchwright, our grade councilor, wanted me to be switched into all honors classes. To which I _nicely_ declined with crying and saying I didn't want to leave my old classes and my sisters.

_Pfuit._ Yeah, right. Like I was even contemplating the truth to that. Really, I just didn't feel like having the 'attention of the family.'

Don't tell her that though.

Especially if you like living.

Once again. _Especially_ if you like living 'cause she's gotten to have a terrible temper.

Blossom has _really_ long straight-curly hair, as usual. It nearly reaches the floor now, just 3 inches till it does. Buttercup has mid-back length straight hair since she says it's distracting when we're fighting. I have curly hair that reaches the base of my back and _is_ actually _tres_ distracting when fighting, but I don't have the heart to cut it.

Now, there is our Guardian (not the Professor). She's 9, almost 10, but _still_ older than we are. Now, how is she our Guardian and older than us? In reality, she's over 5 _million_ Eons old Eon: the basic measure of years in Eletsuol and Spritul; 5 Googles to an Eon. She's an Elemental, basically she made and controls an element, for example, she controls fire. Our previous two Guardians, who we had until she was of age, where two of her older sisters (she's the youngest (like me) of 5 (not like me) and second strongest of them (once again, not like me, I think)), Liz and Jackie, who are paternal twins born a year apart. Liz controls water and the moon (most of the time for the moon), and Jackie controls ice, water, and the moon (as well as the rest of them according to Liz, but we're not allowed to tell Jackie since she had her memory edited, so she doesn't know).

Our Guardian's name is Marri, which is short for Marritza. She's the one who controls fire. She's about two inches shorter than me, which makes her 5' 3". She's built like Buttercup, only thing is her legs are longer and her torso is _slightly_ shorter. She's African-American like her dad, and even though her mom was Caucasian, she's not as light skinned as her sisters. In fact, it's kind of odd, because Niko (her oldest sister) is _really_ light skinned, then Liz (2nd oldest) is a _little_ bit darker, then Jackie (middle sister) is barely darker than that, Natalie (older sister) looks somewhat Hispanic because of how in-the-middle-colored she is(as she puts it), and then Marri is a pretty chocolate color. But we love 'em anyway!

Really, it's hard to describe an Elemental, because they change their appearance subtlety every day. Anyway, she's an excellent fighter, great singer (she and the rest of her family (and everyone else living at her house) are all singers), great dancer, speaks just about every language (except Korean, don't know why), and can do things no human can ever imagine.

To say the least. Being an Elemental is extremely cool.

But then again. Being a hybrid Elemental is cool too. :)

------------------

"Come on, Bubbles! Strike! If you wanna learn how to use a sword, SWING IT!" Marri barked at her. Bubbles looked up from her crouch on the training room floor. The sword she held stood hilt up, tip sunken down in the sand packed floor, in her grasp as she crouched there. Panting, she stood and swept hair out of her face. She pulled it from the ground and held it at the ready position. Marri nodded 'start' to her and she lunged.

Blossom and Buttercup were lounging outside the hologram/training room with the Professor, waiting for their turns. "How long have they been in there?" Buttercup asked impatiently. She'd just gotten home from volley ball practice and already she was bored. Blossom glanced at the clock, "Four hours," she replied nonchalantly, turning back to her book. Buttercup gaped at her.

"FOUR HOURS? And they're still going at it?" She asked, disbelief evident on her face as she watched Bubbles block a downward swing from Marri. The Professor nodded.

"Yep. They've been doing this since school let out. Marri's already suggested they take a break twice, but Bubbles just won't quit." He sighed, "I'd stay and try to get them to stop, but I have an important conference to get to." He turned to look at the girls, "You guys feel okay about pizza for dinner?" Buttercup perked up.

"Pizza Hut! Please, Professor!" She begged, holding her hands together in front of her. The Professor glanced at Blossom who shrugged and nodded.

"Sure." He said, smiling as Buttercup pumped her fist in the air. "The money will be on the dining room kitchen. The office number's on the fridge, and I'll be back around nine, so I expect you all to be in bed when I get back." He said, opening the door. "Including Marri!" He called over his shoulder as he shut the door. Buttercup snickered.

"Poor Marri. She's gonna end up _babysitting_ us." Blossom shook her head. She opened her mouth to say something when a sword blade went straight through the hologram room's window, stopping its progress when it reached the hilt. Both Powerpuffs stared at it.

"Sorry!" Bubbles called sweatdropping.

------------------

Bubbles sat on her baby blue bean bag chair munching at her pizza with her left hand as Marri bandaged her right arm. "...really need to learn how to block all sides of you," Marri was saying. Buttercup and Blossom were stretched out on the floor in front of them watching TV and eating. They too sported a few bandages, though not as many as Bubbles, who'd managed to get Marri to give her another practice round in the newly-repaired-and broken-again-by-another-sword hologram room. Marri looked at Bubbles, who was still munching at her pizza like she'd never eaten before. "- - Bubbles? Are you even listening to me!" Bubbles looked at her from the side of her eye and gave a small nod.

Marri just looked at her. "Yeah. Right." Marri said A/N: Kinda curt for 10 year old, don't'cha think? as she finished tying the bandage with a sharp jerk that caused Bubble to choke and Buttercup, who had been watching, snort with laughter.

"Ow! That hurt!" The youngest Powerpuff complained to her Guardian. Marri grinned and grabbed herself a slice of pepperoni and mushroom pizza before settling down on her own flame red bean bag chair. Bubbles glared at her as she looked at her arm bandage. She still wasn't sure how she'd missed that block, and she still wasn't sure how she'd be able to prevent it the next time. (A/N: I know I'm kinda rambling here, but I'm multitasking by doing my algebra and this at the same time! Aren't I smart? DB: No. Me: Shut up! LOL! I just let my laptop read this A/N it has a program that reads Word Documents to you and it's hilarious! this just shows how much I really understand my algebra HW, doesn't it?)

Bubbles suddenly lifted her head up from looking at her bandage. Had she just heard something? She heard it again and jerked her head around behind her, searching for the source. The sound was that of laughter. Male laughter, probably not much older than she was. But there was a soft tinkling noise too. An eerily familiar tinkling because Marri did it when she laughed in her Jipp form/. Bubbles listened for a few more seconds, blocking out the sound of the TV to hear the laughter again. Shrugging after a few seconds, she turned back to the TV, her pizza, her sisters, and Marri. She decided to ask Marri about it later.

After all, hearing something and not seeing it meant that you were seeing into the Realm of the Dead through a dimensional rift. And hadn't Marri said something about an Eletsuol legend that said those who were chosen could listen for spirits who return to the world where they were missed?

------------------

I'm not racist! Plz don't think that, I hate it when ppl say I am just because I say Caucasian. The reason I wanted to describe this is because it will be important later on in the story, 'kay?

Well they don't have corners now do they?

Jipp is pronounced like 'yip' and the second 'p' is silent.

Elementals can change form, and their primary forms are Jipps, which look like the Dash Card, only without the diamond shape on the forehead, or the socks on their legs.

------------------

**A/N**: Kay, I know I should have had the chapters up before now, but FF.N blocks you from uploading stuff for a selected period of time after deleting stuff. XP Anyway, hope you enjoy this. I worked hard on it, believe it or not. :)

**NOTE: I used to have this up as To Luv Death and Its Companions, but I got a new title from my Latin class and the movie, Finding Nemo. In Latin, nemo means no one. So, translated, the movie title ended up meaning Finding No One. This is a _slightly_ A/U PPG/RRB fic, btw, b/c I rarely ever see the episodes now.**

**6/1/2005**: Sorry! Updated the wrong chapters! Again! XP


	2. Chou no Sasayakus, Whispers of a Butterf...

**Dancing to Find Nemo**

by Snea a.k.a. Rakushi

**A/N**: Read previous chapter's author notes.

**Disclaimer**: Once again, I'm a teenager. I own _nothing_, not even the teeth in my mouth.

------------------

**Key**:

"..." – Regular Speech

"**..."** – Dream/Flashback Speech

'...' – Regular Thought

**_Bold Italics_** – Thoughts In Dream/Flashback

/.../ – Voice

_Italics_ – Dream/Flashback

:...: – Thought Speech/Telepathy

Anything in between this – (...) and is italic or bold-italic is the translated version

------------------

**Ni (Two)**: Chou no Sasayakus, Whispers of a Butterfly

_/Tenshi.../ (Angel...)_

She struggled to wake up...

_/Kuro no kurayami.../ (Angel of Darkness...)_

"**This wasn't supposed to happen!" **_someone screamed in language she shouldn't have understood. But she did._

_/Zankoku tenshi.../ (Cruel angel...)_

_Screams echoed in the darkness..._

_/Mahou no taiyou.../ (Sun's and light...water...)_

_/S'uppacu suru.../ (Leave...)_

_/Nageki...tamashii... s'uppacu suru/ (Grief...life...leave!)_

**_Yume...wamero! MATTE! (Dream...Stop it! Stop!)_**

They didn't stop. Pictures flashed through her mind. Truth...lies...reality... and all she saw was death. This couldn't be real, she had to be dreaming. Nothing could be so real and be so torturous. Then she felt it...

_**Tasukete! (Help!)** She pleaded, begged of any and all who could here her cries..._

Pain...

_/S'uppacu suru, tenshi/ (Leave, angel!)_

Warmth flowed down the side of her face and the pain increased. Why was it _doing_ this to her?

_**Naze? (Why?)** She screamed, tears pouring down her face as pain racked her body, **Naze, naze, naze! Why are you doing this to me? Why? Onegai, naze? (Please, why?)** She collapsed, curling into a ball as sobs and spasms of pain racked her small frame..._

_/Mamouru/ (To protect!) the invisible being answered, its very voice causing her to cry out in pain. /Marmoru tamashi/ (To protect life!)_

More pain...it felt as if her ribs would break. Nothing could keep this _mono_ from what it was doing. Its message would be heard no matter the consequences.

_**I don't understand!** She cried, desperate for the pain to lift._

An unseen hand covered her face like a pillow, stifling her air supply and any chance she had of screaming. No...not an invisible hand, water. _Salty and stifling, it flowed into her mouth, nose, and lungs, choking her, the sheer force of its intensity as it did so made her dizzy._

_/Mamouru anata/ (To protect you!)_

_The pain from lack of air increased...it felt like her lungs would burst...yet the pain grew..._

**_MATTE! (STOP!)_**

_And her body broke..._

Bubbles jolted awake soaked in sweat. Her room felt like an oven and her body hummed in soreness. The dream had felt so real, yet that was all it was...

A dream...

'A _yume_,' she thought, sweat rolling down her forehead. She sighed and laid back down, the coolness radiating up from her pillow clearing her mind. Moonlight streamed through the window giving the room a pale un-realness to it. As if she was still in a dream, but dreaming that she was awake.

She laid there for a while, thinking. Sighing, she turned over, facing away from the window. "Why was it all in Japanese?" she wondered aloud as her eyes slowly shut.

...she didn't receive an answer...

Outside, the _Sasayaku Kokoro_ drifted like a gray mist by the window, its intention unknown to the wind that stirred, the moon that shone, and the life that seeped from the town. It flitted, just as a person shifts from foot-to-foot. The wind buffeted it, trying to make the thing go away, for the wind didn't like what was new and different, but the _Sasayaku Kokoro_ stubbornly attached itself to the building.

The moon simply watched, for she was old and her ancient wisdom stretched far beyond the wind's. It delved into times where time was not time, but was simply being and existing. Everything had a right to exist in her eye, so she let it be and entertained herself in watching.

Life, too, watched. But he was incapable of doing anything. He simply was, and was content to be just that. This _Kokoro_ did not threaten his work and, in realizing so, he went on its way. His job was not done and he had much to do. For the job he held would simply never end, but go on until the world itself no longer existed and the Lady Moon came for him.

And so, sighing and making leaves rustle, the wind left, huffing about stubborn spirits that vexed others. The moon trained her sight onto other happenings. And life flowed on as time un-paused. This night was special...

For two new Elementals had just been found out...

And the _Sasayaku Kokoro_ had news to tell...

------------------

...**chapter owari**...

------------------

This means 'thing' or 'object.' And as a side note, _yume_ means dream.

This is something I made up myself as is in reality been patented/copyrighted by me just this month. Anyway, a whisper spirit (a Japanese one, to be exact), which is a type of spirit/soul/etc., carries out anything instructed of it. In fact, they're closely related to ghosts because of their ability to perform magic, take shapes, become physical/be able to touch things, and being able to haunt. However, they are known to be _very_ unreliable because once they're given a message or task, anyone who intercepts them can hear or see what their doing. In this being known, only a few are really ever controlled through magic of some kind.

**Author Notes**: Confusing? You haven't seen the last of it yet. Cuz it gets better! And I'd be crushed to have to discontinue it! Anyway, a lot of Japanese was used in this chapter and will continue to be used as the fic goes on, along with another few languages. FYI, Bubbles _can_ speak Japanese. In the episode where the girls try to become their admired heroes/heroines, Bubbles shows her sisters a manga (Japanese comic book) with a little white bunny in it (it's the episode where they find out about Monster Isle/Island) and starts reading it to them. Of course, they yell at her to read it in English so they can understand, therefore hinting that neither of them speaks Japanese, or at least not as fluently as she can. Well, as you can all tell, I edited this chapter after getting a very suggestive (in a good way!) review from Hairy Gregory saying I should put the translated version of the chapter up so that you guys wouldn't have to go up and down and etc. to understand what was being said. I _finally_ figured out a way to do this without destroying the layout of the chapter (I actually _planned_ this chapter's format! Amazing right?), so I went with it and am very pleased with the results. And, as usual, I came back and tweaked it some more so I can get on with the rest of the story. Anyway, tell me what you think (and if you've already reviewed, sign out, put in your pen name and post number (ex. Snea (2)) and review! If you're not an author and do not have this privilege: then delete the history of your last review to this chapter (or your whole FF.N history) and clear your cookies. You should be able to review after this in the before mentioned format. ;D

R&R plz!

**6/1/2005**: Okay, I uploaded the wrong version of this chapter _again_. GOMEN NASI! (cowers)


End file.
